Born to be an Alpha
by Zoey2012
Summary: Set after Lunar eclipse. Derek's still an Alpha. Decualion and most of the Alpha pack are gone. Aiden and Ethan join Derek's pack. Scott's now the true alpha. Basically, Scott and the pack where Lunar Eclispe left off! PLEASE READ! it's better than it sounds! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Born to be an Alpha**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!**

**(A/N: Set after Lunar Eclispse)**

Ch. 1

"Scott!" Issac yelled to his mate, before tackling him. After hearing the new Alpha's groan, Issac quickly realized that he might still be sore from the fighting. So, he quickly got off of him. His wolf checking to see if he was okay nudged him with his nose.

"You Okay?" he finally asked quietly. Scott quickly Sat up and pulled the younger beta into a tight embrace.

"I should be asking you that." Scott stated not releasing Issac from his hold. "I am actually really sore, I just broke through a Mountain ash barrier…. Can you help me inside?"

"I can do better than that" Issac said proudly as he stood up, picked up Scott and carried him inside the Hale house that Derek had recently rebuilt. The usual pack couples were already there:

Stiles & Derek, Lydia & Aiden, Danny & Ethan, along with Cora, Peter and Allison who did not have a mate were there as well. They were all sitting inside waiting to see if Scott was okay.

Issac seriously had to straight up growl at all of them so he could carry his mate up to their room.

Minutes later he carefully laid Scott down on the bed, earning a pained groan from him.

"Sorry" Issac apologized as he took Scott's arm and his black veins took some of Scott's pain away. He was proud of himself as he earned a relieved sigh from him. He turned off the lights and kissed his forehead when Scott curled against his chest.

"Issac?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll be a good Alpha?"

"Scott, I think you were born to be an Alpha. You saved us all and I even think that eventually you could possibly become a better alpha than Derek. Even if you weren't an Alpha I would still love you and I always will."

"I love you too Issac." Scott lifted his head up to kiss him before falling into an extremely deep sleep, which Issac soon follows.

(A/N: I know it's kinda short but please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think!)

Love Ya!

-Zoey2012-


	2. Born to be an Alpha Ch 2

**Born to be an Alpha**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen wolf!**

**(A/N: Special thanks to all of the lovely followers, favorites and/or reviews!)**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Even though the pack was really worried and anxious to see if Scott was okay, no one bothered them. Derek, Stiles and Peter made sure of that. Strangely, Stiles and Derek had become suspiciously close. Still, the whole pack continued to worry and wait for Scott to eventually wake up.

Meanwhile upstairs... Issac had already woken up and was watching Scott contently.

"I can feel you staring..." Scott commented, adding a small laugh after Issac nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Dammit Scott! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Issac explained as he calmed his speeding heart down. "How're you feeling?"

"Better… I guess breaking through a mountain ash barrier can drain your energy…" Scott said sitting up.

"No duh…" "Do you feel like talking to the pack? Derek, Stiles, and Peter haven't let anyone through…"

Scott only nodded and was surprised when the younger beta kissed him. Scott's mind was reeling after that lust-filled kiss. He whined softly when Issac pulled away, to finish up their moment, Scott leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his mate's mark, the bite that told everyone that he was Scott's.

Scott got up and went to the bathroom. Soon after he took a quick shower and got dressed. He walked out to find Issac giving him a 'Took you long enough' look as he hurriedly walked past Scott and used the bathroom.

* * *

The pair slowly came back into the main room. Scott overheard Jackson, who had mysteriously appeared in the corner, he was arguing that Scott actually couldn't have broken through a mountain ash barrier.

Scott growled and Jackson growled right back getting into Scott's face.

"I bet you aren't even an Alpha! Are you!?" Jackson taunted.

Bad move Jackson.

Scott growled louder and his eyes changed to a bright red color.

"You can shut up now Jackson! You were in London the whole time! So you can't say _anything _because you weren't even here!"

Scott kinda felt dizzy after he shifted back. Issac supported him.

"You Okay?" Issac whispered.

Scott just nodded and sat down with Issac in their spot, right next to the cuddling Derek and Stiles that everyone else seemed to overlook.

"Did it hurt breaking through that mountain ash barrier?" Cora asked.

Scott gave her a 'What do you think?' look that he had learned from Derek. Derek smirked a little at that.

* * *

After about another hour of continuous questions, Stiles spoke up.

"Is Beacon Hills really gonna be a beacon and attract more supernatural things?"

"According to Deaton, that's what the cost of doing that spell-thing was…" Issac answered while he rubbed the sore and tense muscles on Scott's back, earning himself a appreciative sigh from the Alpha.

"We'll be okay…" Derek spoke up, wanting to comfort his pack; But, mostly his mate.

* * *

(A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review please!)


	3. Who's the Alpha now?

Born to be an Alpha

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry it took so long. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and followers)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who's the Alpha now?**

* * *

Issac continued to massage the tension out of Scott's sore muscles.

"What are we gonna do?" Lydia asked.

"**Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger**." Allison says commandingly.

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves" Derek translated in an almost trance-like state.

Stiles kissed his cheek to snap him back to reality. Derek gave him a small smile in return.

"Where did this suddenly come from?" Danny asked nicely.

"My dad was gonna put our hunting ways up for good" she responded.

"What'd Ya do?" Scott asked her.

"We have a new code"

"Which is…?" Peter pressed.

"We protect those who cannot protect against themselves…" she and Derek said together.

* * *

Issac continued to rub Scott's back. He smiled and listened to his mate's quiet purring.

"Who's the Alpha now?" asked an arrogant Jackson.

Scott and Derek looked at each other.

"We don't really know" Scott muttered.

Jackson scoffed, "How do you not know?"

Derek ignored his last question, "It doesn't matter.." he started, "We both help each other out"

* * *

(A/N: I know it's extremely short, But, please review! Ideas for the next chapter would greatly be appreciated!)

Love Ya!

-Zoey2012-


	4. You told me to!

**Born to Be an Alpha**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: STILL. DO. NOT. OWN.**

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to for me to update; Anyways, Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews too!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "You Told Me To!"**

* * *

The next training day for the pack was a day after their latest pack meetings so Scott had gotten more of his energy back compared to the amount he had when they returned.

Derek and Peter had been talking non-stop about training exercises.

Stiles said they should make Jackson run a lot.

Derek really liked that Idea; Alot.

So did Peter.

Obviously they wanted to put Jackson in his place.

* * *

They waited for the pack to arrive. Jackson came in late as usual.

* * *

Derek had rebuilt the house and had a track built next to the forest where they often trained. Peter, Stiles and Derek had set up hurdles for the pack to jump over as they ran.

* * *

Issac looked at Scott, "Take it easy; Stop if you start feeling bad okay?"

Scott smiled, "Okay."

Derek nodded to Issac, agreeing with the younger beta's suggestion.

* * *

So, they ran laps, jumping over the hurdles.

Stiles finished first, After Derek.

He lay in the Alpha's lap and panted.

Derek smirked, "You're outta shape."

"Shut up Sourwolf." Stiles groaned.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong?" He asked his mate.

The younger wolf replied softly, "My head hurts, I'm dizzy and my senses are all messed up."

"Why didn't you stop running?"

"I wanted to finish training for the day."

The Alpha sighed and kissed his mate's forehead, "Just Rest."

* * *

Jackson eventually finished.

Afterwards, Peter set up more hurdles on the track.

Then he turned to Jackson.

"Do another lap." He said in his usual amused tone.

"Why?" Jackson snorted.

"Do. It. Now." Derek said, his eyes glowing bright red.

Jackson sighed and went running again.

* * *

Jackson kept running until he finally collapsed.

"Why'd you run suicides Jackson?" Peter asked, obviously amused.

Jackson's face blanked, "You told me to!"

"No, I said to run another lap; not run suicides." Peter retorted, highly amused.

"Yeah Jackson, he's not coach." Scott smirked.

Jackson growled angrily.

* * *

**(A/N: Please review! Jackson finally got put back in his place!)**

* * *

**Love Ya!**

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

**Please join my Teen Wolf RP!**


End file.
